Common Ground
by PBContessa
Summary: This story, while NOT A CROSSOVER highlights the similarities of Sydney and Vaughn's relationship with the relationship of Phoebe and Cole in Charmed. The chapters will alternate, with parallel themes and conflicts arising in both relationships.
1. Chapter 1: Time Will Tell

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALIAS, OR IT'S CHARACTERS although I'm sure that's obvious

A/N: So this was a bit of a challenge for me, and I had a bit of trouble staying in character and vocalizing my point. It's not my best work, it didn't really feel like it came together for me, but I think it turned oout alright. You be the judge.

**Common Ground**

Chapter two: Time will Tell

Things were slow, unnaturally and dully quiet in the JTF, and the desks that usually flurried with urgent matters of national security were buried beneath bland manila folders filled with equally boring documents. But reprieve lurked, unassuming, beneath the cover of a nondescript file he had surreptitiously placed on the corner of her desk as he passed, his eyes focused ahead of him, not on her. She sighed, opening the file, the sunny colored post-it note catching her attention amidst the drab papers. Written in the slanting scrawl that so embodied the strong but unimposing man she was slowly coming to know more about were the words, '_Let's play hooky. Santa Monica Pier. Noon. -V.' _

A smile blossomed on her lips, and she didn't try to repress it, glad to be free of the slackened expression that had fallen upon her features as the work had progressed. Removing the note, she slipped it into the pocket of her charcoal suit jacket before returning to her work, glancing furtively at her wristwatch. It was already eleven forty-five, and she swore inwardly, wishing she had checked the file he had given her first, foreseeing his gesture. '_But it wouldn't have been a surprise then,'_ she thought wryly. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, she hit his number on the speed dial, listening to the rings with growing anticipation.

"You're going to be late, aren't you?" His voice was warm, laced with a hint of amusement, and the dullness of the day faded as she heard his easygoing tone.

"How on Earth did you get out so early?" she answered, stashing her unfinished papers unceremoniously in her desk drawer.

"As far as Kendall is concerned, my mother is taking her terrified pitbull to the vet and she needs someone to carry him in for her."

She laughed, the sound odd in the stifled and somber office. "If only my mother had a pitbull."

A sharp silence deflated the easygoing conversation, and she inhaled tiredly. _'We really need to talk about this, no matter what he says.'_

"Anyway..."she trailed, her usually quick mind suddenly empty. She stowed the last of the dossiers in her drawer, desperately searching for something to break the awkward stalemate.

"Why are you still on the line? Get out here, Bristow." His was back to his good-natured teasing, and she was relieved that her thoughtless comment hadn't ruined the conversation completely.

"Bye."

"Bye, Syd."

She ended the call, spotting an opportunity to escape. A coughing fit suddenly overcame her, and several concerned co-workers tore themselves away from their debriefs and reports to check on her. With a noncommital lifting of her hand she dismissed them, and they turned back to their computer screens. A few minutes later, the coughing returned, and again she waved away any sympathetic glances. The final wheezing attack was upon her when her target approached her desk, observing her with mild amusement.

"Something the matter, Agent Bristow?" Kendall stood beside her, his hands on his hips in what she assumed what supposed to be an imposing stance.

"I think I might have caught a bug on that last mission to Fiji. I'm a little jet-lagged too, I guess. Nothing I can't handle, I just hope I'm not contagious. I wouldn't want to expose any of the other agents..."She tried not to overdo it, but she had a feeling that he saw through her ploy anyway.

"You never were one for paperwork, were you? You've been on seven missions in the past three weeks, and who knows when we'll need you to be out there again. I suppose that you could do with a break. Go home, Bristow." He gestured with a wave of his hand, bidding her to abandon her tedious paperwork.

"Thank you, Director." She gathered her things, coughing once more for effect as she stood. She had only taken a few steps when she heard, "And tell Agent Vaughn that his report is still due first thing tomorrow morning."

She grinned and kept on walking.

-----

He leaned over the railing, his sandy brown hair tousled by the caress of the gentle breeze, his face serene as he gazed out onto the Pacific. He looked years younger, and she loved the boyish quality the day had brought out in him. All that remained of the suit he had worn to the office was the powder blue oxford, unbuttoned slightly with the sleeves rolled up. His jacket and tie had disappeared, and his stiff black slacks had been replaced by gently worn khakis. She watched him for a while, letting the peace of the moment flood her with truth. She had fallen in love with the man before her. She took a few more steps forward, and, sensing her presence, he turned to face her, his calm expression changing into one of pure joy.

His arms encircled her, the scent of his cologne engulfing her in the moments before his lips met hers. They kissed softly, remaining in an embrace and he took her in. "You look great."

A quick stop at home, and her drab suit was in the hamper, exchanged for a white and pale pink patterned tank top with a pair of tan capris. Although she was dressed simply, to him, she looked great in anything. _'Or nothing.' _He tried to extinguish his more impure thoughts, wanting to spend some rare time in public with her. She blushed, avoiding his eyes, never knowing how to take a compliment. They stepped apart, and he took her hand, the motion so natural, even after such a short time together.

_'Are we taking things too quickly?_'she wondered abruptly. But she dismissed the thought, reaffirming what she had known for a long time. They hadn't had time to get to know each other the way other couples had, facing the drawback of being in mortal peril if they were ever seen together. But even though she didn't know all about his favorite books, type of music, or even past, she knew him. She knew who he was, a caring, gentle, strong, humble man who gave everything and asked for nothing. And they had the rest of their lives to learn the little things. _'The rest of our lives...I like the sound of that.'_ With her hand in his, she set off towards the beach, not wanting to waste another second of her future with him.

"So, what is your favorite book anyway?"

----

The sun was nearly setting by the time they had finished their stroll on the beach, hands clasped, eyes only on each other. They had decided to conclude the end of their date at a small seaside restaurant that Vaughn had discovered, and after a couple glasses of wine and two delicious meals, the laughter was even more abundant. Part of Sydney kept nagging her to bring up the issue he had been so reluctant to confront: what had happened between their parents. But she couldn't bring herself to ruin the happiness they were sharing. Just as she had worked up the courage to address the problem, he spoke, taking away her opportunity.

"I've been wanting to do this for awhile, but with..." _'Your mother betraying us again'_ the cynical part of his brain was tempted to add in. "With everything being the way it is, it never felt like the right time. I want you to have this." He pulled a shiny key from his shirt pocket, holding it out to her nervously. The sincerity and hopefulness in his voice made her forget her plans. They would have time to talk eventually. Right now, she wanted to enjoy this. She smiled, reaching across the table to accept the key to his apartment. She opened her mouth to reply to his gesture, but just as she did, her cell phone went off, ruining the moment.

"Sorry", she apologized, fumbling in her pocket for the mobile. "Hello? Oh, hey Fran."

"What's the matter?"

"How did that happen?"

"I'll be home in fifteen minutes."

She stared, frustrated, at the device before slipping it back into her pants pocket. She smiled apologetically, and he sighed.

"You have to leave."

"Yea..." She heard the disappointment in his voice, and wished that their date didn't have to end.

"I was hoping we would test out that key tonight. You know, just to make sure that it works." His cheeky response lightened her mood and she explained, "The construction near our house temporarily disabled our plumbing. We're going to need to evacuate for a few days."

To her surprise, his smile had returned, in full blast. He smirked at her before stating matter-of-factly, "Well, I guess we will get to try out that key tonight after all."

She stood, smiling at how he always managed to find the silver lining. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She kissed him gently, twice, before departing home.

-------

"So this is what it takes to get you home."

She heard Francie's voice from behind her as she packed an overnight bag for her stay at Vaughn's. "What does that mean?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she folded a couple of pajama tops, musing vaguely how often she would actually sleep in her pajamas at his apartment.

"I mean we hardly ever see you anymore. If you're not working, which you usually are, you're out with Vaughn." Francie slumped on the edge of the bed, upset evident in her body language.

"You're the one encouraged me to tell him how I feel, remember? And I'm not the only one who's in constant work-mode nowadays." Her tone rose, slightly accusatory, as she zipped her case more roughly than necessary.

"That's just my point. You and Will are always being called in, and I'm always at the restaurant, we never get to spend any time together anymore. And with Vaughn, our schedules are even more stretched." She sighed as Sydney sat beside her, trying to organize her thoughts.

"I don't have anything against him, I think he's a great guy and I'm glad you've found someone again. I just miss my best friend, that's all."

Sydney looked her in the eye, trying to spot something tangibly different about her roommate. The argument was hardly new, but it seemed almost forced. She brushed it aside, speaking softly and genuinely to her friend.

"Fran, you're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you. We're all always busy, but I'm always going to have time for you. You're a part of my life."

This seemed to reassure her slightly as she asked, "Are you staying with Vaughn?"

"Yea...where are you and Will headed?"

"Amy's place. It'll be a little crowded, but it's only for a few days."

They sat in an almost comfortable silence before Sydney revealed shyly, "Vaughn gave me the key to his apartment today at dinner."

Francie smiled, a knowing look on her face before lifting Sydney's bag off of the bed. "Well then, you'd better get over there."

------

She stood before the door to his apartment, the key still in the palm of her hand. She knew he had given it to her so that she could share his apartment as her own, but she couldn't help but feel awkward. Giving herself a mental shakedown, she forced the key into the lock, and opened the door hesitantly. She was surprised at how good it felt, natural, as if she'd been coming home to him for years. He looked up from his spot on the couch, his joy evident on his face. He was at the door in seconds, her bag discarded on the floor as they kissed. Their greeting was slow and soft, her hands on his face, his on her waist. As they finally broke the kiss, he brushed her nose with his playfully, whispering in the quiet almost shy way that he did in their most revealing moments.

"I could get used to this."

She teased back, her hands running gently down his shirtfront as she asked, "What, the kissing?"

"Well, that too. But I meant you, coming home here. I like it." He pulled her closer to him, their bodies flush against each other, her pulse racing. She knew where this conversation and their actions were leading, and as much as she wanted it, she knew they had to address their shared past. She pulled back, hating the confused and hurt look on his face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his voice so compassionate that she felt bad for breaking away, even with good reason.

"It's not you. I just hoped that we could talk." She looked back up into his eyes, seeing only concern for her. And she felt her resolve breaking, wanting to pick up where they had left off and return this conversation to the back burner.

"Alright," he assured, his tone comforting. "What did you want to talk about?"

She sighed tiredly, not sure how to approach the subject now that it was in front of them. "I think you know."

She watched his face change as he realized what she was talking about.

"Sydney..we've talked, there's nothing to say. Would I rather it never happened, of course I would! But it did happen. And it's neither of our faults. It has nothing to do with _us_. You are not your mother. You..."

He stepped closer to her again, and it only now registered how close she was to the wall. He face was level with hers as he leaned over her, tilting her head to his with a docile but dominating gesture.

"You are beautiful..."

A lock of hair slid out of place, and he tucked it behind her ear, his fingers brushing the delicate skin of her neck, raising pleasant goose bumps all over her body. "...and gentle..."

His touch mirrored his words, one hand resting on the wall behind her, the other tracing the contours of her body with a touch so light she wanted to pull him to her and speed things up. But he wasn't finished.

"...and giving..." His body was against hers once more, and she wanted him more than ever, not caring if he finished his praise or not. She couldn't take his deliberate teasing any more, and he relented, his lips pressing against her in a hungry kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer, her fingertips buried in his mess of dark blonde locks. His breathing quickened as the kiss deepened, and he thought about how long they had waited for this. Over a year of knowing looks, suppressed fantasies and building tension, and they were here, in his home, with all the time in the world. Just remembering how much he had ached for this made the thought of what was to come even more desperately appealing. His hands explored her body, needing to have all of her, not caring about anything else. She was completely his, and their pasts didn't matter. It was just now, just them.

His arms snaked possessively around her waist, and in a fluid movement she was in his arms, her legs wrapped around him. They stumbled blindly into his bedroom, shoes and socks abandoned along the way, and her back hit the mattress a second before his body covered hers. She could feel his heat, and, thirsting for more, her fingers deftly undid the buttons of his rumpled shirt. He discarded it clumsily, his lips leaving hers for the first time as he sat up, straddling her, to remove his white undershirt. He took her hands, pulling her to him as he helped her lift her tank top sloppily over her head. He smiled, still grinning as he lowered his lips to her skin, the flirtatious movements of his lips and tongue drawing a moan from the back of her throat. The sound was only encouragement to him, and he pressed her against the bed once more, continuing his journey down her body. Every mark, every scar was tended to, his sweet nature breaking through his mischievous streak. He knew of her past, of the pain she had been through, and he wished that his kisses could heal her wounds, that his words would mend years of a broken heart. He had seen her insecurities, her struggles with her unfortunate background, and he knew she needed to be reassured of her goodness, her selfless love that made her nothing like her mother.She fumbled with his belt buckle, affirmations of her ecstacy reverberating around the room as he whispered loving words so quietly that they were a breath against her skin.

She brought his lips back to hers, biting them softly, eliciting a low groan from him. His chest was slick against hers, their pounding hearts and bodies beating together in a furious dance. They tore at the other's clothes, memories of a time when this was only a distant dream driving them on, and his eyes locked with hers, in a steady, powerful stare. She gasped and he let out a moan that was nearly a growl as his body rocked against hers. Her fingernails dug into his clenched back muscles, his strong arms cradling her tenderly in contrast to the powerful strokes that caused her back to arch against the bed. Their eyes never left each others, trapped by the power of everything that coursed through them. All that they had ever been, were now, would ever be was theirs to share, to give in this moment as they gave everything they were to each other. Each heavy thrust brought them closer and closer, the tension mounting until one final motion swept them over the edge.

Looking into her eyes as she gave herself entirely to him had drawn something from him, something deeper than he had ever known. He pulled her body back to his, mind still reeling as they came down from their high. He had never known anything like what he had felt at that moment: it was overpowering and all consuming, awakening emotion in him that he had never been able to feel before, not at that level. With that single act, she recreated him, what he could become. The faith and trust she had in him was so overwhelming, and he wasn't sure that he would ever truly deserve her. But he had the rest of his life to try.

-----

Thanks for reading!!!

-Tess


	2. Chapter 2: Love's a Witch

DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own Charmed and are in NO way afiiliated with the WB (CW)! We also have NO connection whatsoever with ABC and we do NOT own Alias.

Liljdpegasuschic160: This is set during season 3 of Charmed before Phoebe knows Cole's a demon. Read, Review, Enojy!

**Common Ground**

Chapter 2: Love's a Witch

"Piper! Have you seen my white hat that goes with my gloves? You know, the one with big blue flower on the side?"

"Umm, yeah, I think you left it on the kitchen table!"

"Thanks!" Phoebe shouted down the stairs, as she continued to rush around the manor.

She had made plans to meet Cole for lunch today, but as usual she was running late. She continually blamed her hectic charmed lifestyle, but even _she_ had to admit her organizational skills were a little under par.

Taking one last look at herself in the bathroom mirror, Phoebe headed downstairs to collect her hat and her...well Prue's car keys.

As she made her way to the door, Piper called out to her, "What time will you be back? I have to tell Prue incase she expects to see her car anytime soon."

Phoebe glanced down at her watch, "I'm not sure. Tell her to call me if she needs the SUV."

"Will do!" Piper said, as she heard the front door of the manor close.

Once outside, Phoebe took a few seconds to relax. She had been so stressed out trying to get ready, she never really noticed what a beautiful day it was. Pulling her sweater tightly around her shoulders, she inhaled the cool San Francisco air and headed toward the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway across town, Cole Turner sat in his office taking one last look at evidence for his new case. He'd been working extra hard these past few weeks; needing a win if he wanted to keep up appearances as Assistant District Attorney. Unfortunately, he lost track of the time.

Grabbing his cell of his desk, Cole proceeded to dial Phoebe's number, which he surprisingly had memorized. It rang. No answer.

'_Hmm_,' Cole thought. '_That's strange_.' Usually Phoebe answered after only one or two rings. '_Knowing Phoebe she's probably running late as well and didn't have time to answer_.'

Just then his cell phone rang to confirm his suspicions.

"Cole Turner, Assistant District Attorney, how may I help you?" Cole said, knowing far too well who was on the other end.

"Cole?" he heard Phoebe's voice ask. "It's me, Phoebe."

"Oh, hey Phoebe," he smiled, standing up. "I just tried calling you to tell you I'm going to be a little late." he paused, "Is that ok?"

"It's perfect actually." Phoebe said, "I'm running a little behind schedule myself. Do you still want to meet at Bix? I'm close to the office if you want me to stop by. I don't mind watching you work."

Cole surveyed his work load. "No, that's ok. I'm pretty much done here anyway. I'm leaving now, so I'll see you at Bix in say twenty minutes? The reservation's under my name, so if you get there first...," he said, grabbing his briefcase while heading for the door.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Phoebe said smiling. She terminated the call hoping at least traffic was on her side.

As luck would have it, traffic complied and Phoebe arrived at Bix in only fifteen minutes. She still couldn't believe she hadn't hit a single red light.

Couples of all ages occupied the white round tables in the dimly lit room with the younger pairs, closer to the bar. Staff was everywhere, cleaning empty tables, taking orders, or running to the kitchen. Still the bustling inside was a contrast to the bustling of the city streets. Here, Phoebe felt comfortable and confident. She loved the way the dating scene made her feel. This was her element, and she was willing to take on any challenge...even

"Cole Turner," said a voice from behind her. In response, the hostess nodded and made a mark on her paper.

A voice Phoebe knew from the first syllable uttered. A voice that sent chills and warmth through her body at the same time.

A large hand set itself on her left shoulder and Phoebe felt Cole move up beside her, his presence alone made her heart stop momentarily. Turning and craning her neck, she studied the handsome face atop his six foot three frame.He smiled at her, not a full fledged smile, but a friendly grin. She smiled back, teeth and all.

"Perfect timing", she said motioning toward the door.

"Would you expect anything less than perfect?" he teased as he moved his arm to the small of her back, leading her to their table.

A little more than a half hour later, both Phoebe and Cole had finished the first part of their meals as well as a couple glasses of wine, on Cole's part. Phoebe instead sipped on iced tea. She was honestly enjoying herself, but as usual all the focus remained on her. Sure they talked, a lot actually, but never about Cole. He might make a reference to his work, but he had to keep most of that classified.

'I wonder why he never wants to talk about his family or his past.' Phoebe thought as she finished off her salad. He had made it clear that it was a touchy subject, but she was still curious. She figured if she knew she would be a little bit closer to understanding the mysterious Mr. Turner.

She had little time to ponder this thought when her cell sounded from her small Coach purse. The caller ID read 'home'.

"I'm sorry Cole. It's probably one of my sisters. It might be an emergency."

Cole just nodded, restraining himself from inquiring as to why they seemed to have so many 'family emergencies'. He knew why, but he also knew Phoebe wouldn't have an answer, so he kept quiet.

"Hey Piper, what's up?" Phoebe asked, turning away from Cole. "It isn't anything too _strange_ is it? You know, nothing you and Prue can't handle?"

Phoebe frowned.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." She sighed, "Alright I'll be home as soon as I can."

She replaced her phone and looked back at Cole.

"I have to..."

"Go, I know..." Cole said, playing with his food. "I was hoping we could go back to my place, but if it's really that urgent don't worry about it. There's always another time. Right?"

"Most definitely," Phoebe smiled, looking straight into his liquid blue eyes.

Cole broke the connection by signaling for the check.

He stood along with Phoebe, giving her one last peck on the lips before watching sadly as she walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There better be one heck of a demon after our butts because I just missed the ending to an-invite-you-back-to-my-place-after-lunch-date.' Phoebe complained, taking off her hat and gloves and setting them on the hallway table.

Stepping into the kitchen, Phoebe saw Piper and Prue standing on opposite sides of the table in the center of the room. They stopped talking when they spotted her and walked towards her. Prue had her arms crossed over her chest and Piper's hands chose her jeans pockets as a more appropriate place to rest. From Prue's stern expression and Piper's nervous one, Phoebe knew what was coming.

"Where have you been?" Prue asked, unfolding her arms.

"I was out on a date with Cole," Phoebe said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She gestured to her other sister. "Piper could have told you that."

Prue looked at Piper without turning her head. "Yeah, well she didn't. She just said you'd gone out."

Phoebe looked and Piper and started to speak when Piper cut her off.

"I didn't tell Prue where you were because I didn't want to create any tension. There's enough of that around here because of all the demons popping in and out. I didn't want my own sisters to become enemies too."

Phoebe accepted her answer and turned her attention toward Prue.

"Why is it such a bad thing that I went out to lunch with Cole. Why do you care?"

Her oldest sister paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully. 'That's just it. I care a lot.' Prue said, in a surprisingly calm tone. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Phoebe smiled weakly, Prue always looked out for her, but sometimes her overprotection interfered with Phoebe's happiness, like now.

"I understand that and I appreciate it. I really do," she assured Prue who had opened her mouth to speak again. "It's just that, I don't think Cole's as big of a threat as you think. In fact, I don't think he's a threat at all." Phoebe said, convincing only herself. The looks on her sisters' faces said they didn't quite agree.

"In any case, I'll be careful. I'm not about to go dating demons."

There was a moment of silence as each of the Halliwells thought about Phoebe's words.

"So, anyway, what'd you guys call me home for? Demon, warlock, evil ghost spirit trapped in a mirror ready to possess Piper's body?"

Piper and Prue exchanged glances and Prue was the first to answer.

"Actually, there's nothing after us at the moment."

A look of confusion spread across Phoebe's face.

"I know, surprise right?" Prue continued, "Piper just called you home because I need the car."

Piper looked sheepish and Phoebe's expression changed from disbelief to anger.

"You could've just told me you needed the car instead of getting me all worried that there's another demon in the house!"

"Well, I figured it'd get you here faster." Prue explained while snatching the car keys out of Phoebe's hand and walking out the door.

Phoebe looked at Piper shaking her head slowly.

"What?!" Piper asked, looking around. "You know how Prue gets. I'm not about to argue with her."

"Oh, so you'd rather she argued with me?"

"No, it's just that I kinda can see where she's coming from", Piper said leaving the kitchen and stopping in the hall. Phoebe fallowed.

"How can you say that? What have you got against Cole?"

Phoebe scratched her head, running her fingers through her hair.

"Nothing really, it's just," Piper paused, not sure of how to continue.

"It's just what?"

Phoebe stood there staring at her sister. She could not believe Prue convinced Piper to doubt Cole.

"It's just that we don't know him very well. I'm not even sure you know him very well." Piper said with raised eyebrows.

"I wish I did," Phoebe sighed, "But unfortunately he won't open up to me."

Piper nodded her head as if she'd known this all along.

"I mean, sure we talk, and we laugh, and the sex...don't even get me _started _on that." Phoebe smiled wide eyed as her sister made a look of disgust.

"The thing is, every time I try to get him to talk about his past, about his family, he just seems to shrug it off. It's almost like he has no past at all. He seems comfortable with me, but maybe he still needs some time. He's a hard one to figure out."

"But that's what you like about him," Piper said, "You always were one for the chase."

Phoebe shrugged lightheartedly.

"Yeah, I guess, but I wish I still knew_ something_."

Piper sensed her disappointment and tried to cheer her up.

"Leo and I both think he really likes you."

"Really?" Phoebe asks, a smile back on her face.

"Really, just give it some time."

Piper placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder and gave her smile before pulling her into a hug.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me," Piper said as she released her hold on her sister.

"K," Phoebe said and she watched as Piper headed up the large stairs of the manor.

She looked at her watch and figured that enough time had elapsed for Cole to have made it home. '_Maybe I should call him_,' she thought, '_No I'll surprise him_.' she decided, grabbing her hat and gloves once more.

She left a message for her sisters and headed back out into the cool California air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe's hand rose to knock on the door of Cole's apartment, but she pulled it away to check the watch on her other hand. It was late afternoon.

'_Maybe Cole went back to Office, or maybe he is home but working on a case. I shouldn't disturb him_.' She turned to leave.

"But maybe not." She said aloud, walking back up to the door and knocking twice.

No answer.

When she raised her hand to knock again, it swung open to reveal a very surprised Mr. Turner.

"Phoebe," Cole said, half in disbelief; half in joy. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Phoebe began looking down at the floor nervously. "I felt bad about running out on our date early...again."

She met his gaze.

"It's ok," Cole reassured her. "I had some more work to get done anyway, and..."

Phoebe cut in, "Oh, well if you have work, I can come back some other time," She paused not sure if she should leave.

"No, no it's fine really." Cole cleared his throat.

Phoebe smiled expectantly.

"Do you want to come in?" Cole asked, after a moment's silence.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Cole smiled and cleared the way for Phoebe to enter his dark, small, but roomy apartment.

Upon entering, Phoebe gave Cole a quick once over. Surprisingly, his black dress shoes still donned his feet and he wore the same grey dress pants from before. He had taken off his suit jacket, but his white, button down shirt remained untouched.

'That will have to change,' Phoebe thought, a small smile playing gently across her lips.

She took a seat on the couch, placing her hat and gloves on the side table. Cole made his way toward her, stopping to turn on a lamp. The soft light illuminated her stunning features.

'God she's beautiful.' Cole thought, trying hard to resist the urge to pick her up and carry her into the bedroom.

"Do you want something to drink?" Cole asked, hoping to suppress any intimate thoughts he was having at the moment.

"Actually," Phoebe replied, "I was hoping we could just talk."

Cole mentally sighed, '_Good, she just wants to talk. I'm not sure if my human half can handle anything more than that._'

He sat down next to her, their thighs touching.

"What do you want to talk about."

His voice was full of concern despite his efforts to remain indifferent.

Phoebe lowered her head.

"I'm not sure. Anything I guess, just not me. Let's not talk about me."

She looked up slowly.

"Can we talk about you for a while?" she asked.

Her right hand rose to caress the side of Cole's face. His eyes closed, concentrating on the sensation of her skin on his. He let out a slow breath and opened his eyes once more.

"Phoebe, I..." He stopped. He couldn't possibly talk about his past, about the countless people he'd murdered, about his life in the underworld. If he told her she would kill him for sure.

'_Maybe she wouldn't_.' Cole thought, '_Maybe she'd understand...no she couldn't possibly. She's a Charmed One, a protector of innocents, a killer of demons.'_ He was her enemy.

"Yes?" she said, her hand now resting on his chest.

There seemed like no where out. His human half wanted nothing more than to make love to the witch right then and there, but Balthazor wouldn't allow it.

Killing her now would solve everything. The triad's faith in him would be restored and he'd be forever known as the mighty slayer of the charmed ones, but most importantly the witch's death would end his own emotional suffering.

Cole studied Phoebe's face for what seemed like the millionth time, and just like always his heart skipped a beat. His palms become moist.

_'Was this witch really worth it?_' He asked himself over and over again.

There was only one way to find out.

Taking her face in his hands, Cole leaned in slowly.

His eyes were open when their lips met, unsure of whether he should stop while ahead or if he should just give in and enjoy the moment. She made his decision for him when her small, but efficient hands began the task of unbuttoning his shirt.

Closing his eyes, he surrendered.

Phoebe finished in record time, pushing the sleeves of his shirt off and over his broad, hard shoulders.

Releasing his hold on her, Cole helped out by pulling off the white, wife beater he wore underneath and he even started to loosen his belt, but Phoebe signaled for him to stop.

"Allow me," She said, ready to unfasten his pants.

Cole watched as Phoebe removed his pants with expert ease. Their eyes locked all the while. He quickly removed his socks and shoes, so he was left in nothing, but his boxers.

Phoebe realized this, and an evil grin spread across her face.

She was going to take advantage of the situation.

Quickly, she positioned herself on top of Cole, and their size difference became evident when her legs barely managed to straddle his nearly exposed hips. She allowed him to undo her sweater and remove her shirt, but the rest was up to her. She stood for a moment to shimmy out of her skirt, and Cole could do nothing but watch as an almost naked Phoebe repositioned herself on top of him.

His heart raced as she playfully sucked at his ear. He could almost see her grinning in delight.

He then felt her tongue on his neck as she gently kissed her way back up to his mouth.

As much as he was enjoying this, Cole needed to be in control. Bracing her back, Cole used all his muscles to lift Phoebe off the couch with her legs wrapped around his firm waist.

He made his way toward the bedroom, deepening their kiss with every step. When they reached the bed, Phoebe laid back, pulling Cole down on top of her; getting herself comfortable in their new position.

Her arms began to explore the tense muscles in his back. Her nails scraped gently at his taught skin. He breathed in sharply and switched his weight to the left, so he could better use his right hand to pleasure her.

As his large powerful hand moved skillfully up and down her side, Phoebe wondered how she could feel such a strong emotional connection to a man who was normally so distant and unattached. How a man so strong and dominate could also be so sweet and gentle. How could she feel his love for her and fear him at the same time. It was as if she were making love to two different men. Men who were one and the same.

Phoebe pushed her confused thoughts aside. The intense feeling of Cole's large body above her own petite frame made it hard to concentrate as it was.

'_Why does he have so much power over me?_' Phoebe thought, and for a moment she even considered the possibility that her sisters might be right. '_Maybe I am rushing things with Cole and I'm just setting myself up to get hurt. Maybe I don't know enough about him, or about his feelings for me...No_,' Phoebe reassured herself.

If there was one thing she knew, it was that she loved Cole, and she had learned from empathic Prue that he was in love too. Why then did she feel a distance growing between them? Not at this moment, no...never during _these_ moments. These were the moments when he felt the most real to her...the most human.

Cole's thoughts raced as his hand made it past her navel. '_Stop! Stop before it's too late! This isn't what you want! Kill her! Kill her now!_'

"No!" Cole snarled, silencing his demonic half.

Balthazor had been in control for the last century. It was finally Cole's turn to live, to do what he wanted, and not what Balthazor demanded of him.

Phoebe reached up and turned Cole's eyes toward hers.

"No, what...are you ok honey?"

Cole stared deeply into Phoebe's eyes, captivated by their depth...their light...something he never saw in his own eyes. It was something only someone with a soul was capable of having.

"Nothing," Cole said, looking down at his chest, thinking...

"I just need to get you out of this thing."

Phoebe smiled as Cole played with the strap of her purple, lace, pushup bra. Arching her back, Phoebe sighed as Cole snaked his hands underneath her to undo the clasp.

After a few seconds of silence, she looked at Cole who wore a strained expression.

She was just about to open her mouth to tell him to stop teasing her when she realized that that wasn't the reason for his delay.

'_He can't get it off_' Phoebe thought, trying not to laugh and bruise his ego.

She didn't want to insult his manhood by taking matters into her own hands, but her back was starting to strain, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay in the uncomfortable position.

"Cole?", Phoebe finally asked.

"Dammit!" Cole cursed as he pulled his hands out to let Phoebe relax. He looked away embarrassed. '_How is it that the almighty Balthazor has the power to kill upper level demons when he can't even complete the simple task of removing someone's clothes_?'

Phoebe's clear, loud laugh filled the small, dark room.

Cole looked down at her with a hurt expression which made her laugh even harder.

"Oh, baby don't look at me like that!"

His face soften a bit.

"I'm sorry, If I'd known, I would've worn one with a clasp in the front."

Starting to see the humor in the situation, Cole cracked a small smile.

"Actually, I'd just preferred it if you didn't wear one at all." Cole said, as his smile grew into a full fledged grin.

"I'll keep that in mind in the future." Phoebe said as she pulled Cole down into another hot kiss.

_'...in the future_,' Cole repeated to himself.

His thoughts, and the kiss, were interrupted when Phoebe reached back to remove her stubborn bra.

"Much better," Phoebe said.

The bra lay discarded on the floor.

With all new territory to explore and claim, Cole eagerly began to kiss Phoebe's pale bare skin, starting at her neck, paying special attention to each breast, then finally down to the edge to her bikini bottoms which matched the abandoned bra.

Slowly, Cole pulled the lace, down...down...down, until it too found a place on the floor. _Now_ all that was left was Cole's pair of blue, plaid boxers.

Phoebe fingered the elastic band slowly and Cole's stomach tightened against her knuckles. Instead of drawing out the simple process of removing his underwear, Phoebe decided to just go fo it, and she did.

This didn't mean she wasn't a tease. She just had something else in mind.

Making sure he was ready, she reached for him with the desired result.

Cole inhaled sharply upon contact. His eyes were wide from surprise and through gritted teeth said, "Phoebe...please."

She could have stopped, but Phoebe was feeling a bit obstinate. She wasn't going to give him what he wanted...no, she was going to give him what he _needed_...what _she_ needed.

At least, she was going to try.

Before she could, Cole grabbed her hands one by one and pinned them on opposite sides of her head.

"I _said_, please," Cole grumbled, his body heat rising with each passing throb.

Throbs that were silence with a thrust of his hips.

Cole's breathing became heavy and sharp with each advance and Phoebe's followed suit.

The heavy scent of sweat fused with Phoebe's vanilla musk perfume had an intoxicating affect.

Seconds seemed like hours, minutes seemed like days, and neither of them knew or cared what was going on in the outside world. All focus on each other. Each movement for the other.

Cole gritted his teeth once more, and his eyes squeezed shut.

Both gasped for air as the clock counted down...three...two...one...

Phoebe tossed her head back. Her hair garnishing the soft white pillow beneath her.

Cole grunted and collapsed beside her. His heart pounding as his breath returned to normal.

Regaining some strength, Phoebe curled up beside him, her left arm covering Cole's large, wet chest, his left arm holding her against him. She smiled, snuggling closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

Phoebe vanquished any previous doubts she'd had about Cole and replaced them instead with strong feelings off assurance.

All of Cole's apprehensions were tossed aside as well. They would probably resurface in the future, but for now Cole had won.

'In the future...' Cole thought one last time before falling into an exhausted sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

liljdpegasuschic160: Well, that's that! This was my first shot at writing a sex scene D I didn't want it to be sugar coated, but I didn't want a full out porno either. Most importantly, I wanted it to reveal something about the characters and give an insight to their relationship. It was daunting to say the least, but I think I accomplished what I wanted to. The next chapter will be up shortly, so be prepared for a little more S/V action!


End file.
